El peor equipo de Konoha
by Shion Kyriuu
Summary: En una mundo donde los miembros del equipo 7 tiene ciertas personalidades un tanto...peculiares. Pobre Kakashi tiene que aguantar a sus tres lindos Genin ser un tanto..destructivos y sedientos de sangre. Preparence ninjas porque esos tres solo quiereen ver al mundo arder.


**Disfruten~**

 **Esto es crak señores, no lo tomen como algo serio.**

* * *

No se suponía que debía ser de esta forma.

—Comencemos por presentarnos…nombres, sueños disgustos…lo que sea.

Mirando a los recién graduados Genin Kakashi solo _sabía_ que en algún momento algo terriblemente malo paso.

—¡VOi! Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, me gusta la espada y cortar, odio a la basura débil. Los sueños son para perdedores…

Kakashi se estuvo de hacer una mueca con el fuerte, _fuerte_ tono con el que el ultimo Uchiha se presentó, el chico no era lo que había esperado Kakashi, en defenitiva no esperaba tener en sus manos a un chico de que expresaba todos sus pensamientos en voz muy alta, una espada en su mano y un cabello muy, muy largo.

¿Dónde estaba el arrogante Genin ansias de venganza que esperaba?

Pero si Sasuke era raro.

—Ushishishishi, el príncipe se llama Sakura, al príncipe le gusta la sangre, el sushi. El príncipe odia las ranas…—

" _¿Príncipe?"_

Haruno Sakura era una chica, de eso estaba seguro, no solo era raro que se refiera a si misma con _príncipe,_ masculino no femenino, sino que esa risa extraña y el hecho que su rosado cabello estaba ocultado la mitad de su rostro, solamente le daban muchas más peculiaridades a su lista de extrañezas.

Y para terminar.

—Yo soy Naruto y pronto seré tu líder basura, recuérdalo.

El jinchuriki de Konoha, se encontraba sentado en medio de los otros dos en lo que él consideraba una pose de pura arrogancia y elegancia. Sin contar con los penetrantes ojos rojos que no deberían ser posibles.

Eso y que…

Tenía una copa de vino en sus manos.

¿De dónde salió eso?

Nada de esto se suponía debía pasar. Como es que de la nada tenía en sus manos a una chica maniática amante de la sangre, un obsesivo de la espada y un arrogante que lo llamaba basura en cada oración que le brindaba.

Nuca en todos sus años Kakashi había deseado que un equipo Genin reprobara su prueba de la campana como ahora, cosa que era lo único que le daba alivio, hasta ahora él no había aprobado a ni un solo equipo, y definitivamente estos chicos tan diferentes que parecía nunca podrían trabajar juntos no sería diferente.

Ellos aplazarían, estaba seguro.

¿Cierto?

000

Estaba comprobado…el mundo lo odiaba o algo.

No solo los mocosos habían pasado la prueba de la campana (estaba seguro de que habían hecho trampa en algún momento pero no podía probarlo) sino que, estos chicos eran indomables de una forma que no podía describir.

La obsesión de Sasuke de cortar todo.

El mal sano gusto de Sakura por la sangre.

Y arrogancia de Naruto al tratar a todos como basura.

Los tres habían pasado la prueba, pero el equipo 7 quizás era el equipo más descoordinado que podría haber existido en toda la historia de Konoha.

Y ahora de alguna forma retorcida les tocaba hacerle frente a un ninja al que sabía le daría problemas hacer frente.

O eso pensaba.

—¿Asesino silencioso? Ushishishishi que interesante. Al príncipe le agrada.

El demonio de la niebla Zabuza fue obligado a agacharse para evadir esos cuchillos de forma extraña que eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra hacia él.

De alguna forma esos lanzamientos eran incluso más mortales que el lanzamiento normal de los churiken.

Pero eso no era todo.

—¡Voi! Quiero probar esa espada tuya, Zabuza de los siete espadachines de la niebla.

El mocoso Uchiha tenía una salvaje sonrisa en su rostro mientras blandía con maestría esa espada suya, y de algún modo, este _niño_ lo estaba obligado a defenderse porque de lo contrario habría terminado herido por este Genin.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

—Basura, no se metan en mi camino…

Y ahora el rubio lo estaba atacando salvajemente y ¿Qué demonios eran esas llamas en las manos del rubio? Nunca había visto una técnica como esa.

¿Qué clase de Genin estaba desarrollando Konoha en estos días?

Una chica que habría encajado a la perfección en la aldea de la niebla.

Ese mocoso demasiado bueno con la espada para ser normal.

Y el niño rubio que ¿Esos eran ojos rojos?

Zabuza asesino de la niebla de repente estaba muy agradecido con Haku por sacarlo de ahí. Y no, no estaba huyendo esa solo había sido una…retirada estratégica.

Correcto.

000

—Sasuke-kun solo deseo tu cuerpo.

…

De repente se hizo el silencio.

La perturbadora sonrisa de Sakura se borró de su rostro, incluso si sus ojos no podían ser vistos a través de su rosado cabello, se podría decir que había una mirada de…nerviosismo en ella.

—Shishishishi…el príncipe no esperaba esto. Sasuke un pervertido va tras de ti…y pedófilo para acabar…shishishishi.

¿Pervertido?

Naruto tenía una expresión de puro asco y desagrado en su rostro, sus ojos rojos brillando de pura…rabia.

—Basura desagradable no te acerques a mí…

Parecía que…hay un poco de confusión aquí.

Y Sasuke…pobre Sasuke temblaba de rabia pura.

—¡Voi! Desagradable pedófilo ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Orochimaru, de repente se dio cuenta de la equivocada idea que esos tres tenían con respecto a él. Porque definitivamente no quería a Sasuke de _esa_ manera. Es cierto que había hecho cosas terribles en su vida pero…

¡No era un pedófilo!

Desafortunadamente para el sanin el daño ya estaba hecho y su reputación (que no era la mejor para comenzar) tenía otra mancha para su historia. Y cuando los rumores se extendieron, de exagerada forma hay que aclarar.

Digamos que Itachi Uchiha no tomo bien el escuchar que Orochimaru deseaba robar la virginidad y cuerpo de su pequeño y lindo hermano.

Oh bien, solo era la vida en el mundo ninja de las cinco naciones elementales.

* * *

 **Yo simplemente no podía dormir hasta terminar esta pequeña cosa. No tiene nada de seriedad y seguro tiene muchos errores ortograficos, pero me gusto y quería que lo vieran también.**

 **Cualquier comentario es bien venido.**


End file.
